


For the Love of a Chat - Chapter 24

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Series: Promptly Accurate [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: This is the explicit version of Chapter 24 - Do Not Disturb for my Marichat Fluff StoryFor the Love of a ChatIf you want to read the entire story, check out thislinkhere.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Promptly Accurate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726573
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	For the Love of a Chat - Chapter 24

The moment the words left her lips, Chat placed his hands to the back of her neck, pulling her close to his lips and kissing her fervently. She responded in kind, grabbing onto his hair to keep him close to her in fear that he would let go. 

Their lips moved in tandem as little mewls and whispered praises left in between kisses; the room heating up faster than a kitchen busy working on orders during rush hour. 

“Chat.” She finally spoke, her chest rising and falling with every breath. 

“Marinette?” He whispered before lunging in for another kiss. 

Parting for a moment, she was able to utter out, “can you detransform?” before he lunged back into one more kiss. He realized what she had said and stopped to look into her eyes, waiting to see exactly what she meant with those words. “All I ask is that you put on the mask.” She added, feeling a bit foolish over her request. 

Chat frowned. “You don’t want to know who I am?” The sadness in his voice did not go unnoticed. 

“I do. I truly do.” She smiled, placing another kiss to his lips. “But there were so many confessions tonight. I just need one day. One day to wrap my head around everything.” She leaned in to give him a longer kiss, oozing the amount of want and need to know who he is through it. “Chat, I want to know who you are. I promise you. I do. Trust me, please?” 

Chat placed a peck on her lips and wrapped her up tightly within his arms. “I trust you with my whole heart, my lady. I’ll follow your lead. And when you do, you won’t know what to do with this knowledge.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

“Am I going to regret this?” Marinette added with a cute little pout. Chat lightly nibbled at her bottom lips before placing a longer kiss against her lips. 

“Never.” 

It was Marinette’s turn to lunge at his lips, biting and kissing it with intense passion. Their eyes were closed as he blindly searched for his new mask. Once he found it, he peeked quickly to see if her eyes were truly shut, then called off his transformation. 

Plagg went in search of Tikki, but not after groaning in disgust at their intimate nature. Marinette sat there and giggled blindly. She let out a heavy breath and waited until Chat placed his lips on hers. “You can look now,” he said, his voice silky and sensual. 

Marinette opened her eyes and peered back at his green hues and blonde hair. Knowing that by tomorrow, she would know who this boy was made her heart flutter even more. She tilted her head and gave him a tender smile, fluffing at his blond locks until it spiked outwards. 

He leaned in with a teasing glint in his eyes before kissing her again, placing lingering kisses from her mouth and down her jawline, until it reached the hollow of her neck. She gasped at the contact and tilted her head further back, giving him access to her pulse points. 

“Mari,” he pulled back enough to ask her one final question. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” She answered comfortably, “I’m sure.” 

He nibbled and licked, kissing every sensitive part that he could find. She moaned as his teeth grazed her skin and her eyes screwed tightly shut as the sensation filled her with intense stimulation. 

“Chat...” she let out a breathy moan, guiding his face back to hers so she could kiss him passionately until her kisses stretched down to his jawline. He mewled and moaned as his pulse points were teased and bitten by her plump lips. 

Chat, aroused from the sensual kisses that Marinette placed upon his swollen lips, carefully laid her down against her duvet. He watched her carefully, ready to take whatever step she had in mind. When she urged him to continue, he softly kissed her lips while his fingers gently slipped up the hem of her dress. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her half lidded eyes pleading with him to continue, the silent conversations between nose kisses and sweet touches were too much to just wait. With a careful hand, Chat continued the trek upwards, placing his hand on her gorgeous ass, a feeling of arousal hitting him in all the right places. 

“Kitty.” She whispered and his lips crashed onto hers. Her hands grasped at his locks as his hand grabbed and molded the plump muscle, their lips only breaking in time to gasp for air. 

She whimpered against his lips and he would do anything to have her make that delicious sound again. 

“Princess,” he was able to breath out while his fingers smoothed over her hip until it reached the front of her now wet panties. 

“Please, Chat. Please.” 

That was all the encouragement he needed. Using the fabric for an extra layer of friction, Chat placed his thumb over her clit and slowly massaged the nub, watching her in between the kisses to make sure she was comfortable. The lip biting, mewls, and grasping for purchase against his shirt was all that he needed to know that what he was doing was making her feel aroused. 

The contorted look on her face only helped in wanting to take her to be his even more. 

Grabbing at the hem of his shirt, Marinette slowly slid her hands up his back, bringing a part of his shirt with it. Chat realized what she wanted and stopped his ministrations to grasp at the back of his shirt and carefully pull it over his head. 

Marinette looked at his body and bit her lip. She took her hands and ran it across his taut muscles, feeling every divot and curve that she had been blessed to see. Puberty was very good to him, and so was whatever workout routine he did on a daily basis. 

“Like what you see, my lady?” He gave her a slight smirk, one that sent a deep shiver down her spine. She responded to his tease by wrapping her hand behind his neck and holding him at arm’s length. 

“Very, very much.” She replied before pulling him back towards her and kissing him with a heavy need. She wrapped both arms around his neck and then grazed her fingernails down his back, sending out a delicious gasp from of his mouth. 

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, then slowly placed sensual pecks from her jawline down to her neck, in between her breasts, and continued until he reached her naval. Marinette watched with curious eyes as he made his way down, placing one last peck on her panties above her clit. 

The simple act made her gasp and he chuckled against her sex. He brought his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them down until he slipped them past her ankles. He reached up and brought her to a sitting position, then slowly slid her dress up over her head and tossed it to the side of the bed. 

He brought her back down and he went back to his position, bringing her legs over his shoulders to rest comfortably. 

“Tell me if this makes you uncomfortable, okay?” 

She looked at him one last time and nodded, bringing her head back as he brought his face down to her core, kissing and sucking on her nub. He teased her, rubbed her clit with his thumb until the coil started to form and her panting picked up speed. He brought his tongue down to her core and inserted it into her entrance, eliciting a squeak and then a moan from her lips. She wrapped her fingers into his hair as he held her down at her hips, his mouth and tongue teasing her deliciously in every possible way. 

Chat removed his face and wiped some of the juices from his chin, placing one more peck onto her entrance before sliding his finger into her tight, but wet, core. 

He looked up and watched her bite her lip, trying to keep herself quiet from screaming out his name. He brought his finger in and out slowly, always watching to see if anything he did would make her uncomfortable. He continued to slide it in and out of her, bending his finger every few pumps to keep her guessing. At one point, he slowed down, adding an additional finger to the mix, giving the sensation an extra oomph as he rocked it in and out of her core. 

“Chat,” she started to speak, the mewls only picked up as he continued his ministrations. She arched her back as her head leaned into the pillow, one hand now grasping at the sheets as the coil tightened until she was close to the edge. 

“I’m going to- _ahh_ \- I'm so close.” She tried to buck her hips, but his arm was resting across her hips, keeping her down against the bed. 

“Fuck, Chat!” She screamed out and he quickened his pace until he could feel the walls clench around his fingers and the tension in her body freezing her as she fell over the edge. “Fuck. Chat. Oh, fuck.” She breathed out in heavy pants, the dizzying sensation taking over her body until she felt lightheaded. 

Chat smirked against her pussy and started to lap at her juices, cleaning his fingers with his mouth. 

“You taste delicious, princess.” He said, bringing his face to hers and kissing her senseless. “Don’t you think so?” 

“Mhm.” She agreed, her energy somewhat spent after her intense climax. She opened her eyes and smirked at him, flipping him over to help him remove his jeans. “My turn, kitty.” 

He lifted his bottom up a bit to help her move his pants past his waist, then quickly removed them from his feet and onto the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. She started to kiss him up his inner legs until she reached the hem of his boxer briefs, sliding her own thumbs to the waistband as she continued kissing him over the prominent bulge in his pants. 

With one last peck, she helped bring his boxers down and off his body, allowing his swollen cock to spring free from captivity. 

Marinette eyed his length and licked her lips, placing a small peck to the tip of it. Adrien groaned as she then brought her lips to the base of his cock, licking from the base to the tip in one swift go. She engulfed him in one breath, using her hand to help give the illusion that she could deepthroat his cock without her gagging in the process. 

She stroked as she sucked, her quick movements getting him to groan and mewl in deep excitement. 

“Marinette.” He called out, warning her that if she didn’t slow down, he would come in her mouth without another warning. 

She ended with one last suck and brought her lips up his body, kissing every point from his navel to his collarbone, before ending at his jawline and then at his lips. She reached up into a hidden spot on her nightstand and pulled out a wrapped condom, handing it to him to place on his cock. 

He eyed her cautiously, questioning the small aluminum package that was now in his hand. 

She blushed. “My... parents. For safety.” 

Chat shrugged then unwrapped the condom and placed it on his cock. When he said he was ready, she climbed back over his waist and straddled his hips, slowly inserting his hardened length into her. As soon as she was comfortable and felt full of his goodness, she started to rock her hips, lifting herself up and down slowly until she could hear his breathing quicken at every stroke. 

He grabbed onto her waist and reached around to grab her ass, squeezing the plump mound until she whimpered. He couldn’t get enough of touching her body, and he moved one hand up until he caressed her breast, tugging and pinching the nipples between his fingers. She bent down at the waist and placed a kiss to his lips, bringing herself up and picking up speed. 

He bucked his hips against hers, the now prominent coil building up and wounding itself tightly as she continued. Her mewls and strokes sent him over the edge, and he bucked his hips as he held her in place by her hips until he was fully relieved of his seed. 

She leaned down and kissed his lips, smiling sweetly against them. 

“I love you, Chaton.” Marinette stressed afterwards, placing one more kiss to his lips for good measure. 

“I love you too, my lady.” He replied, bringing his lips to hers. 

Once they felt satisfied with their sensual kisses, she slowly lifted herself off his cock and rolled off to his side, watching him as he took a moment to remove the condom and clean himself off. He was about to reach down to grab his boxers to place them back on him when she reached out to stop him. 

“Hey.” She said, holding onto his wrist. She bit her lip before continuing. “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.” 

“But what if we get caught?” 

She looked at him with half lidded eyes and grasped onto his hand to bring it back to their sides. 

“My parents aren’t home tonight. Actually, they won’t be back until late tomorrow morning. Do you want to stay tonight?” 

“I would love to.” Chat smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back down to the bed, kissing her on the neck as they got themselves comfortable under the blankets. 

Marinette reached up to grab her phone to check on the time, but soon realized that her phone happened to be on do not disturb. 

“Huh.” Marinette said, pondering at the phone. 

“What’s wrong?” Chat answered back, a little worried that something was wrong. 

“Oh, nothing, I guess. I just don’t remember placing my phone on do not disturb.” She looked around the room to find her kwami. “Tikki? Did you mess with my phone?” 

The little sprite flew up and started to giggle. “I didn’t think you needed a reason to stop mid confession, Marinette.” 

“Tikki!” She scolded. “What if my parents tried to call! That would have been really bad!” 

“Don’t worry, Marinette. I was keeping an eye on it.” Tikki brought her paws up to her cheeks and squished them. 

Marinette screwed her lips tightly but then eased up and rubbed the kwami’s head with her finger. “Thanks, TIkki. You’re the best.” 

“I think you two should both go to sleep. It’s late! Plagg is already out on my scrap pile holding onto a slice of cheese. I’m going to try and snuggle up to him. Good night you two.” 

“Good night,” the two said in tandem, smiling back to each other as they embraced together tightly. 

Chat placed one last peck on her cheek before wrapping his arms around her again, bringing her close to his chest. 

“Good night, Marinette.” 

“Good night, Chat.” 


End file.
